


Changing

by Melime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Dark Willow Rosenberg (BtVS), Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Without Tara, she became someone else.





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mudando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835322) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #048 - metamorphosis.

Without Tara, she became someone else. Tara was the only one who could keep her in check, prevent her from falling too far into the darkness. Without her, there was nothing to stop Willow from tapping into her full potential, but there was nothing to keep her in contact with her humanity. From the moment she lost Tara, Willow transformed in such a way that she wouldn’t have recognized herself, and she was ashamed of that, because Tara wouldn’t have recognized her either. Willow became someone else, and couldn’t find a way to change back to who she was before.


End file.
